In Another Life
by Shattered Star123
Summary: It has been one year since Jay and Nya broke up. Jay is now dating another girl. Will they realize how much they care about each other? Jay x Nya. The first few chapters are songfics. R&R! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: It has been one year since Jay and Nya broke up. He's dating another girl now. Somewhat a songfic, includes POV's from Jay, Nya, Kai, etc. More Chapters are coming soon!_**

**_Nya's POV _**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why._

_'cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

**Nya's POV**

The last time I saw Jay was one year ago. I miss him so much and it's my fault for everything. I wish I could go back and fix everything. I wish I could see him again and hold him in my arms again.__

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall

**Nya's POV**

I can't sleep anymore and Kai tries to comfort me but I can still remember those days. It hurts me to think about it and I wish he knew how sorry I am.__

Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

**Nya's POV**

I miss Jay so much. I remember that first kiss and how he would always comfort me when I cried. I can't believe what I did. He was so caring and I just tossed him away. I wish I could see him again and tell him how much I miss him and how sorry I am…__

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right...

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I'd go back to December all the time.  
All the time


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: It has been one year since Jay and Nya broke up. He's dating another girl now. Somewhat a songfic, includes POV's from Jay, Nya, Kai, etc. More Chapters are coming soon!**_

_**Jay's POV**_

_I can't win, I can't reign__  
I will never win this game__  
Without you, without you__  
I am lost, I am vain,__  
I will never be the same__  
Without you, without you_

_ I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by__  
Without you, without you__  
I can't rest, I can't fight__  
All I need is you and I,__  
Without you, without you_

**Jay's POV**

I sighed to myself as I gazed out into the view. _This is where me and Nya used to hang out, _I thought to myself. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of her. I wish I could see her again…

_Oh oh oh!__  
You! You! You!__  
Without...__  
You! You! You!__  
Without... you__  
__  
Can't erase, so I'll take blame__  
But I can't accept that we're estranged__  
Without you, without you__  
I can't quit now, this can't be right__  
I can't take one more sleepless night__  
Without you, without you_

**Jay's POV**

It was hard without Nya. I can't face the truth- I cannot love her now because I'm dating Grace Hoffman, a family friend. I feel like a fool, all of this is my fault. If I could go back, I would.

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed__  
Without you, without you__  
I can't look, I'm so blind__  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind__  
Without you, without you_

_You! You! You!__  
Without...__  
You! You! You!__  
Without... you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same__  
Without you, without you__  
Without... you_

**Jay's POV**

I was lost and hopeless without Nya. Even though it hurts me, I had to move on. I'm sorry, Nya. I miss you but I can't love you…

**A/N: Thanks for** **all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**This song is called 'Without You' by David Guetta (ft. Usher). I love it and I thought it totally fit this. . I do not own the songs or Ninjago but I _do _own the OCs. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

** In Another Life, Ch. 3**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos_

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

**Nya's POV**

Everything in our relationship seemed so perfect. I was so in love that I lost sight of everything. Our relationship started to fade away as quick as time flies…__

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away…

**Nya's POV**

Even if Jay is gone, I imagine how life would be if he was still with me. We would have a family_, _a home together, a life where we would support each other. And most of a life full of _love._

_ Later that day (Nya's POV)…_

I was walking quietly down the streets of Ninjago city, reading my favorite book. While I was reading, I crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry!" the man said, picking up my purse, "I didn't-" He stopped midsentence, staring at me. I finally realized who it was. It was _Jay. _

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hhaha, you guys will have to wait for the next chapter ro find out what happens!**

**Also, I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm been really busy and school is killing me! Anyway, I'm discontinuing 'Assassin' for a little bit, so I can catch up on some other stuff. **


End file.
